1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a hinge assembly, and particularly to a hinge assembly employed in an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical hinge assembly includes a pivotal shaft, a supporting frame, a connecting frame, a stationary member, a rotating member, a plurality of elastic members, and a nut. The stationary member forms a positioning protrusion on a side surface of the stationary member. The rotating member defines a position depression to receive the positioning protrusion of the stationary member in a side surface of the rotating member.
The connecting frame, the limiting member, and the rotating member are non-rotatably sleeved on the pivotal shaft, and the supporting frame and the stationary member are rotatably sleeved on the pivotal shaft. The elastic members provide axial force driving the stationary member to engage with the rotating member. The nut prevents the stationary member, the rotating member, and the elastic members from detaching from the shaft.
In use, the connecting frame rotates relative to the supporting frame. Simultaneously, the pivotal shaft rotates together with the connecting frame and drives the limiting member and the rotating member to rotate. The positioning protrusion is able to slide into or out from the position depression, so that the connecting frame and the supporting frame can be maintained in a desired position.
However, the positioning protrusion and the position depression are easily abraded. Therefore, a usage life of the typical hinge assembly is shortened.
Therefore, a new hinge assembly is desired in order to overcome the above-described shortcomings.